


RDC.

by H2iK37



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2iK37/pseuds/H2iK37
Summary: John is starting a new job.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Kudos: 4





	RDC.

"Why john"!

"Why what Kayleigh"?

"Why are you going there"!

"It's only for a couple of weeks kayleigh"!

"How will i get to work if you're taking the car johnathon".

"The same way you used to get to work before. Carshare, you can use the chairlifts, cable cars, or the ever trusty Shanks's pony!"

"Who's pony"?

"Never mind…. Never mind Kayleigh", John chuckled

"Who's idea, was it".

"Cath's."

"Bitch,i'll be having be having words with her"!

"No, you won't kayleigh".

"Why, johnathon do love her"?

"No"!

"Look, sit down i'll tell you what you want to know"

"You know that time in the car, that i, told you what had happened between me and. Charlotte", and well after that i didn't know how to say anything.

"you, haven't answered the question johnathon"

"Kayleigh, i've known cath since me.YTS, day's that's nearly twenty odd years now and yes after what happened with."Charlotte", we got together,after she dumped her arsehole boyfriend, when he got a bit too handy with his hands! the only thing is i got cold feet, when it started to get serious. I was the one that suggested that we should cool it down. Was she happy about it? No,she called me every name under the sun, who do you think put us together in the. Carshare scheme!

"What's this? RDC, thing then"!

"It's a place i never thought I'd ever have to go back to but" ~ John shrugged his shoulders.

"Why, what happened"?

"It, were part of me,yts scheme, driving llop trucks and using pick lists, sticking labels making sure they were the right way up. I, hated it with a vengeance too many chiefs not enough Indian's"!

"So you can drive. HGV's then"?

"What, no? I could drive low level operator pick trucks"

"Why you john"!

"Because, kayleigh accusations, have been made and, shit has hit the fan so to speak" ~ and. Alan Campbell, wants an outsider to go in and manage the. Regional distribution centre, while an investigation is carried out by. Area office!

Kayleigh was woken up by the alarm that john had set.

"What time is it john"?

"Ten too four"?

"Argghhh….. it's still the middle of the night" ~ why are you up so early john!

"Because, kayleigh by the time i get ready, drive thirty minutes to the ."RDC" on an industrial estate in the middle of. Arseville for a six o'clock start, but in reality, quarter past five, so i can get signed on site, watch how they do the shift changeover process. By the time that's happened it will be six in the morning ".

"Don't, forget johnathon there's a new position we should try tonight".

"The worst thing your. Mandy did was lending you that. Karma chameleon book"!

"Karma sutra" ~ redmond, kayleigh giggled.

"Whatever, kitson i've still got cramp behind my left knee from last night"? ~ john chuckled.

John, drove the thirty minutes to the. "RDC", getting there just after five in morning, he parked his car in the. Managers space that had his name on it, he got out of the car, locking it behind him and went into the reception area and signed in.

"Alright john long time no see"

"Alright Jamie, aye it's been a while"

"So, you've drawn the short straw, while the creeps from. Area, carry out their investigation into what. Callum has been up to"!

"Aye"

"It's good to see that you have your hi-vis and safety boots on, we work here for a living you know".  
John,was taken to the.Security office for his site induction,he watched a ten minute dvd, before answering a multiple choice paper, having passed the induction he was shown around the warehouse, where the fire exits and where the assembly point's in the car park were.

"All set then john"!

"All,set jamie"!

"Good, you still shagging cath hilton then"?

"No"!

"That's right i heard a rumour that you had a carshare buddy"!

"What's her name again"?

"None of your business mate"

John was shown the office that he would be working from and given his. Login details, for the warehouse computer systems, he heard a knock on the office door

"You know when i said that we work for a living here john"!

"Vaguely", John answered back.

"Right, if you follow me. Mr redmond, i will get you all set up on the vdw system".

"Here, john put on this Bluetooth headset and this scanner on your left hand"

"What's this for Jamie?".

"It's,so you can go and pick, all the managers have to know how the job is done to work in here, john".

"Here,take this"?

"What's this for"!

"It's the script, you talk into the headset, and the system learns your speech pattern,I'll be back in ten minutes".

Jamie, walked back to see. John, swearing into the headset.

"What's up john"

"This,fucking thing doesn't regonise me voice when i say oh oh seven"?

"Is that what you think about when looking at.Cath,where you fantasize about, bending her over the desk, saying "mish money penny" I want you to feel my pistol"?

"Fuck off, you still using the same chat up line" Hi i'm. Jamie, would you like to see my magic torch?

"Why, are you still called the fanny magnet"!

"By the way john it's zero, zero seven".

"How, was your day then john"!

"My brain is fried kayleigh ".

"Hopefully not enough for us to try this position later on"

Kayleigh showed John what he had to look forward to.

"The pretzel dip"! What's that kayleigh?


End file.
